Samson (Albuquerque)
|} Der Asiatische Elefantenbulle Samson lebt seit dem 11.April 2018 im Oregon Zoo, Portland in den (USA). Zuvor lebte er 15 Jahre lang im Bio-Park Albuquerque, in New Mexico (USA). Geboren wurde er am 04.05.1998 in der African Lion Safari in kanadischen Ontario. Er ist das erste von vier Kälbern seines Vaters Calvin†, die in jenem Jahr zur Welt kamen. Neben seinem Halbbruder Albert, der ebenfalls im Safaripark geboren wurde, waren dies zwei Kälber von Kühen der Organisation Have Trunk Will Travel, die dort zur Paarung ab 1995 eingestellt und vor den beiden Geburten im April 1998 an den Standort der Organisation nach Kalifornien zurückkehrten. Diese beiden Kälber starben in jungen Jahren. Samson war der erste Nachwuchs in der African Lion Safari in Rockton nach Piccolina, der Tochter von Alexander und seiner Schwester Lilly. Lilly ist auch die Mutter von Samsons Halbbruder Albert, während Samson selbst von Kitty† geboren wurde, einer aus Thailand stammenden Kuh, die im Safaripark seit 1985 lebte. Samson ist der erste Nachwuchs seines Vater Calvin† und ein jüngerer Halbbruder von Nikolai. Samson wuchs in den ersten Jahren zusammen mit Albert in der African Lion Safari auf, bevor er, wiederum zusammen mit diesem, am 19.11.2003 an den Albuquerque BioPark abgegeben wurde, wo sie weiterhin als junge Bullen zusammen gehalten werden. 2011 wurden ein neues Bullenhaus für beide eröffnet. Obwohl beide Bullen durchaus mit den Elefantenkühen in Albuquerque zusammengebracht wurden, wird dort die Elefantenzucht mittels artifizieller Insemination vorgenommen. So waren beide Jungbullen Samenspender für den ersten Nachwuchs der Kuh Rozie (Rozana), der 2009 zur Welt kam und Daizy† genannt wurde. Mit Hilfe einer DNA-Analyse wurde allerdings Albert als Vater verifiziert. Im Zoo von Fort Worth wurde am 5.8.13 über eine künstliche Befruchtung die junge Kuh Bluebonnet erstmals Mutter von dem Bullkalb Bowie, zuvor wurde die Großmutter Rasha am 7.7.13 ebenfalls Mutter des Kuhkalbes Belle (=Bluebelle). Ob Belle (Fort Worth) ebenfalls per KI von Samson oder über einen natürliche Deckakt vom hauseigenen Zuchtbullen Groucho abstammt, darüber gibt es widersprüchliche Meldungen bzw. Hinweise. Bei Beginn der zweiten Trächtigkeit von Rozie (Rozana) im Dezember 2011 wurde hingegen nur Sperma von Samson verwendet, der damit Vater eines weiteren, am 2. Oktober 2013 geborenen Kuhkalbes wurde, das den Namen Jazmine erhielt. Mit dem ersten Nachwuchs von Samson lebt nun neben den beiden Bullen Rozie (Rozana) mit ihren beiden Töchtern, ihrer Mutter Alice und der älteren Kuh Irene im BioPark. Mittlerweile ist Daizy† in 2015 an Herpes verstorben. Am 4. Mai 2018 wurde das Bullkalb Thorn von Rozie (Rozana) im Abuquerque Biological Parc geboren. Vater ist wiederum Samson. Mittlerweile ist Samson umgesetzt worden, seit dem 11.April 2018 lebt er als Nachfolger des Bullen Tusko† im Oregon Zoo, Portland. Im September 2018 wurde die Paarung mit Rose Tu beobachtet. Weblinks *Samson at Albuquerque Biological Park, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Asian elephant, Geburtenliste der African Lion Safari auf www.lionsafari.com. *Zoo Opens New Elephant Bull Barn, Bericht zum neuen Bullenhaus auf www-cabq.gov. *Albuquerque BioPark zoo elephant pregnant, Bericht über Rozies erneute Trächtigkeit auf www.lcsun-news.com. *Rozie gave birth to a healthy female calf on October 2, 2013, Bericht von der Geburt von Samsons erstem Nachwuchs auf www.cabq.gov. Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:Zoogeburt Kategorie:Kanada Kategorie:African Lion Safari Kategorie:Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika Kategorie:New Mexico Kategorie:Albuquerque Biological Park